Battle of the Dragons
by PinkCollins
Summary: Serena Campbell & Terence Cunningham - How did Serena really achieve her role as Chief Executive Director and what may the future hold... / /\ \ More details inside / \\
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - I have no idea where this came from, I was going through some old episodes for screen capping to make some fanart & then I sort of had a thought of 'what if'**

**Secondly, I got the title and some inspiration from a song by Stevie Nicks called 'Battle of the Dragon' more on the themes within the song than the actual lyrics.**

**Hope you like this One-Shot. Let me know. :)**

* * *

He had always favoured her, there was just something about her charm, and he knew she could go places that many women would not dream of going.

She was destined for big things, and he knew when Hanssen recommend her for a position as GS Consultant on Keller, and immaculate CV, a woman of both business and medical mind. She was just perfect.

In her interview, he was spellbound, mesmerised. This woman could be the answer to his prayers, the sting in his master plan. He needed someone on the inside that someone who would go that extra mile for her own career benefit, someone who could make sure Hanssen would be out the door after losing the fight.

This woman was Serena Campbell.

Terence Cunningham made no effort to hide the fact he disliked Henrik Hanssen, he hated the man and had revelled in his small downfall earlier in the year. He had wanted Ms Campbell to be Queen Bee, but he was overruled on such occasion.

After the Imelda Cousin's debacle, Serena had a temporary spell at the top and what a delight that had been. Therefore, when Henrik promptly returned things seemed to even out a little. Here lied the new position of Clinical Executive Director, something to give Henrik a hand.

Knowing that Henrik had lost his faith in Serena, Terence played a little game, spun a few stories, gave the wise words of 'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer'.

Phase One was complete.

Phase two, had to take place more subtly. He had intended to feed information to both parties create a loggerhead situation. Those situations that it seemed only the NHS Board of Trustees could lay to rest; and bury the hatchet.

Although, on the very few occasions that such matter had gone to the Board, he had started to see Serena in a different light. Behind all the smiles, and the quirky quips there was hurt and anger inside.

The Stroke her mother had suffered, was taking a toll on Serena personally. He started to see that internal loneliness, a loneliness he had too.

They were more alike than he had thought. She was fairly isolated among colleagues, no real friends in the workplace. He had always distanced himself with other colleagues; he had thought it best not to get involved. Even he would go as far as to say he was using his manipulative charm on Serena, just as she did on many others.

It took him a while to make sense of things, a snake he may be, and even Terence had some tact. He could not just lure her in for a steamy encounter. Not anymore, something had changed and dare he profess he liked the Serena more than he should.

When news had reached him that, Adrienne McKinnie, Serena's mother was now back home and fully recovered from the Stroke; he took a chance to do something different. Instead of playing a game of manipulation, he was to play a game of truth.

After a morning briefing, and the return of that sparkling smile, Terence had realised that this attraction was no longer on a professional basis.

'Ah Ms Campbell, might I borrow a moment of your time' Terence spoke as he watched the remainder of staff leave the Board Room.

'Why so formal' Serena quipped

'Sorry...'

'Well come on, out with it... I have my first elective arriving in half an hour'

'I just wanted to say, you're doing a marvellous job as Clinical Executive Director'

'I should hope so too'

'I'd like to think you'd be CEO in no time'

'Are you trying to flirt with me?'

'If I was I'd hope you wouldn't make a formal complaint'

'Oh don't be silly, flirtatious behaviour is a way to move forward in life'

'You speak on a professional basis'

'Of course'

'How about personally...'

'Depends on what they are after' Serena grinned

'You...'

'Oh.. Well' Serena was a little lost for words.

You see, since her divorce two years ago, she had a one-track mind. Her career, Life had little time for men, not in a romantic sense that is.

She had not thought of anyone in her life at Holby City Hospital as a potential romantic venture, she did however find people suitable to be a playmate, just the odd few she would not mind having on side, but those things never amounted to anything. As she saw it, most of them would not piss on her if she were on fire.

She would admit Terence was one of those people that she could see as a possible playmate; their meeting in minds drew her to him, they had an understanding, they wanted the same things.

They wanted power.

One face value, she would go as far as to say Terence was a good-looking guy. Not really her type, to be fair she did not really have a type. However, there was something there a connection, however in her mind she was not too sure as to whether it was a genuine one or a connection built upon false pretence.

Serena had been comfortable playing in his game of power it was her element, it was just something she never questioned, she did not need to, had the roles been reversed she would be doing the same. Nevertheless, in this moment of time she pondered the thought of their coming together, what it could bring, what it could do. Those thoughts ran a maze of excitement throughout her body.

At the same time, she questioned the danger of creating such partnership; it could be troubled ground a stake in which could cost her everything if it was to fail, yet equally they could become unstoppable, have everything they wanted. To hell with the fact that he was going through a divorce, she enjoyed playing with fire and she knew that there was no chance of reconciliation on his part.

She smiled and flirtatiously responded 'What do you have in mind?'

'I happen to know a place that does a rather nice bottle of Shiraz'

'You think it's that easy do you?'

'I can be persuasive'

'That I know'

'So?'

'Come find me later' Serena replied biting her bottom lip, and she left the Boardroom with lingering thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - I had made this a one-shot, but, I was bored and couldn't sleep, I felt inspired by the feedback to give at least another chapter. **

**I did debate posting this second part too. So I hope this opens it out a little more and fills the mould a little better.**

**If not, then my bad**

**:)**

* * *

Entering the wards of Keller, Terence was a man on a mission. He surveyed the wards with one thing in mind, one woman in mind.

The problem was she just seemed to be impossible to find, he had sent her a text message, but there was no reply. A red-blooded male with a one-track mind, he scoured the ward, and found himself storming into the Consultants office.

Only problem was that it was Ric Griffin whom he found, inevitable really seeing as he and Serena shared an office.

'Mr Cunningham?' Ric looked up from his paperwork

'Ah Ric, you haven't seen Serena have you?'

'She's in theatre...'

'Do you know when she will be free?'

'Your guess is as good as mine, she has a long list of electives to get through' Ric sighed 'Can I be of any use?'

'No, it's Executive Director Business ...' Terence paused 'Actually, that list of electives...'

'What about it?'

'I wouldn't mind taking a look...'

'I really don't think that it is necessary...'

'I disagree...' Terence was firm 'Shall we?'

Feeling he had no choice, Ric stood up and followed Terence out to the Nurses' station where screen with the Theatre list was. Rubbing his chin, Terence surveyed the list, and made a few changes.

'You can't do that... They are Serena's patients, not mine!' Ric tried his best to conceal the anger he held

'You're not an incompetent surgeon are you?'

'No'

'Like I said they are not my patients'

'I am sure Serena wouldn't mind, besides. I need to speak with her on important matters'

'Silent whispers again' Ric retorted, recalling that he had pulled her aside in this morning's meeting.

'Nothing of the sorts, if we had more people with her attitude to running NHS Hospitals, things would look a whole lot better'

Ric was to fight back with some talk on Government cuts and policy being the real issue, but what was the use, he was up against one of the big guys. Instead, Ric decided to go and do what he did best 'I have work to do, so if you wouldn't mind...'

Terence internally laughed, he saw Ric as a weak and pathetic man, with no bottle, he could see why Ric never lasted as Director of Surgery, but as often Ric was favoured for his surgical skills and had to be included for interviews and short lists for managerial posts. A factor he needs to change without upsetting order within the Board of Trustees.

Leaving Keller and heading for Theatre, Terence found Serena in the scrub room, she had left her registrar to close up so she could get started with her next patient.

Cautiously he entered; she could feel some uncharted territory had entered the room, a person who had no right to be there.

'I'm busy...' Serena spoke as she looked up, turning off the taps as she had finished washing her hands. She had not realised who was there and expected it to be some nurse.

'I only want to steal a moment if your time'

'You don't give up do you?' Serena smiled when she realised whom it was

'Not when I know how powerful we could be'

'I take that as you mean on professional terms'

'Quite possibly, now I have handed your last two electives to Ric...'

'Why?' Serena cut him off, slightly infuriated that he had done so, but also impressed that he would dare to do so in the first place

'I recall earlier I mentioned a place with a bottle of Shiraz with your name on, I want you to join me'

'Why?' She asked again, unsure how to take up this offer, of course, she wanted to, she was intrigued, if also felt good to have someone from the top on her side, and in odd moments there was often a glisten of non professional interest. However, as a woman, who would haplessly play the lustful game to get ahead in life, she started to sense Terence's real motives and perhaps maybe a personal interest in each other could work to each other's best.

'I think we'll make a good team, either way'

'Okay, on one condition'

'Name it'

'Screw me over professionally and you'll regret every moment of it' Serena gave a glare, and had lowered her tone. On a personal level she didn't care if he hurt her, her ex-husbands infidelity caused so much pain that it would be hard to match, only she didn't know that Terence knew that pain to well and had battled the demon too, like her he had become a single parent to a teenage daughter.

'That's what I like about you, upfront... Honest..'

'Conduct in more flattery like that, I'll have you for harassment in the workplace' Serena teased

'That told me.. .. Seven O'clock, Westbrige Street.. There is only the one bar... You won't miss it'

'And if I don't show?'

'I'll have to find a different way to pursue you..'

'So direct and forthcoming'

Ii - ~~ - iI

Serena did not often do social with other colleagues. On the odd occasion, she had gone for drinks with Ric, but he did not seem to play ball, never took a hint and Serena came to the natural conclusion that she had been seeking release in the wrong person, and he was far from the guy to gain her more power.

So here, she sat at a swanky bar opposite what could be described as one of the most powerful man working at Holby City Hospital. Serena had still deliberated what on earth she was doing, was it worth the risk. Of course, it was, she had laid down her terms, and either way she knew she could win.

It was tonight outside of the hospital she started to see Terence differently, he appeared more relaxed, better looking she'd go as far to say, maybe the physical attraction was starting to become mutual and they weren't just power hungry souls, covering up years of loneliness and hurt, and not out to use sex as the ultimate weapon.

A sudden change in conversation was made, far from sharing stories of their troublesome teenage daughters, Terence got down to business, matters of what he really wanted to discuss.

'Let's get on to why I really wanted you here...'

'Ah, so not just me as a person you're interested in...'

'I didn't say that...'

'You just have an ulterior motive?' Serena raised an eyebrow

'What if I said, I could get you as CEO in six months'

'And how do you propose to do that?'

'Easily' Terence grinned

'I think we've done rather too much manipulating towards Henrik...'

'I hardly think we've started'

Serena raised an eyebrow 'Is that all I am worth, a strategy tactic?'

'Far from it, you know you should be CEO, I know you should be CEO, the Board sits on a fifty-fifty split... The unnecessary competition needs to be eradicated'

'What will this entail?'

'Patience...'

'Patience...' Serena repeated

'Amongst other benefits'

'Sleeping my way to the top is just a low blow, shallow and dirty'

'But we're doing the complete opposite'

'How so?'

'I have a personal interest in you Serena...'

'Personal for your gain... Or mine ...'

'Neither..'

'So why do I hold such interest!' Serena quizzed running her fingers up the stem of her wine glass.

'You're fascinating... Even your predecessor didn't have your bottle'

'Oh charming... Tell me, did you try it on with Connie Beauchamp too?'

'She didn't have your drive, your poise...'

'Right...'

'She didn't really have the desire to be in control, not really... Not deep down...'

'So this is for your gain?'

'I get you Serena... So how about it? You and I... A team in all capacities' Terence smiled topping up Serena's wine glass, he then allowed their fingers briefly to touch, sending a rush of charged electricity between them, and the connection was truly ignited.

'One final request' Serena once again kept her tone low 'If this empire falls, so do you'

'Wouldn't have it any other way'

A chink of their wine glasses followed, this could well and truly be a perfect match.


End file.
